potterfanicfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Harry Potter
Harry Potter (también abreviado HP) es una heptalogía de novelas fantásticas escrita por la autora británica J. K. Rowling, en la que se describen las aventuras del joven aprendiz de mago Harry Potter y sus amigos Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, durante los siete años que pasan en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El argumento se centra en la lucha entre Harry Potter y el malvado mago Lord Voldemort, quien mató a los padres de Harry en su afán de conquistar el mundo mágico. Desde el lanzamiento de la primera novela, Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal en 1997, la serie logró una inmensa popularidad, críticas favorables y éxito comercial alrededor del mundo.1 Para diciembre de 2007, se habían vendido más de 400 millones de copias de los siete libros,2 los cuales han sido traducidos a más de 65 idiomas,3 entre los que se incluyen el latín4 y el griego antiguo.5 El séptimo y último libro, Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte fue lanzado mundialmente en inglés el 21 de julio de 2007,6 mientras que en español se publicó el 21 de febrero de 2008.7 La editora Bloomsbury Publishing tiene los derechos de publicación en inglés para el Reino Unido y el resto de Europa, mientras que la editorial Scholastic los tiene para Estados Unidos y la Editorial Salamandra los tiene para el idioma español y su distribución por España e Hispanoamérica. El éxito de las novelas ha hecho de la marca Harry Potter una de las más exitosas del mundo, con un valor de US$15 000 millones,8 y a Rowling la primera escritora de la historia en alcanzar US$1000 millones en concepto de ganancias gracias a su trabajo.9 En 2005, ha sido la novena persona con el ingreso anual más alto del mundo.10 En 1999, la productora de cine Warner Bros. adquirió los derechos para adaptar los siete libros a una serie de películas, la cual concluyó el 14 de julio de 2011 y con ocho películas realizadas (los 6 libros más el séptimo divido en dos partes), resultando la franquicia más exitosa de la historia del cine. Sinopsis La historia comienza con la celebración del mundo mágico. Durante muchos años, había sido aterrorizado por el malvado mago Lord Voldemort. La noche anterior, el 31 de octubre, Voldemort descubrió el refugio escondido de la familia Potter y mató a Lily y James Potter. Sin embargo, cuando intenta matar a su hijo de 1 año, Harry, la maldición asesina Avada Kedavra se vuelve sobre sí mismo. El cuerpo de Voldemort resulta destruido, pero su espíritu sobrevive: no está muerto ni vivo. Por su parte, a Harry sólo le queda una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente que es el único remanente físico de la maldición de Voldemort. Harry es el único superviviente de la maldición asesina, y a raíz de la misteriosa derrota de Voldemort, el mundo mágico comienza a llamarlo «el niño que sobrevivió». El 1 de noviembre, Rubeus Hagrid, un semi-gigante, deja a Harry con los únicos parientes que le quedan, los crueles Dursley. Éstos son su tío Vernon, su tía Petunia y Dudley, su primo obeso y malcriado. Ellos intentarán en vano esconder su herencia mágica (por ejemplo, al decirle que sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico, o castigándolo severamente después de cualquier comportamiento extraño). Sin embargo, la víspera de su undécimo cumpleaños, Harry tiene su primer contacto con el mundo mágico cuando recibe cartas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, las cuales eran entregadas por lechuzas, aunque su tío impide que pueda leerlas. Ya en su cumpleaños, Hagrid aparece y le dice a Harry que existe un mundo mágico y otro «muggle» y, puesto que él es un mago, ha sido invitado a asistir al colegio. A partir de ese momento, Harry pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en Hogwarts, donde vive muchas aventuras relacionadas con el segundo ascenso al poder de Voldemort, que continúa con sus planes de dominar el mundo mágico y eliminar el mundo muggle. Cada libro cuenta un año (generalmente de julio a junio, salvo algunos flashbacks) de los siete que Harry debe pasar en Hogwarts para terminar su formación mágica. Universo La enorme popularidad de los libros y películas de Harry Potter llevó a las autoridades de la estación de Kings Cross a colocar un cartel que señala el Andén 9¾, lugar que según la trama de Harry Potter funciona como portal entre el mundo mágico y el muggle. Al contrario de novelas como las de Narnia, en las que se trata un universo alternativo, o El Señor de los Anillos, donde la «Tierra Media» se trata de un pasado ficticio, el mundo mágico de las novelas de Harry Potter es un universo paralelo al nuestro y contiene diversos elementos mágicos análogos a cosas del mundo no mágico o muggle. Este universo mágico tiene una organización política para cada Estado; en el caso del Reino Unido, donde se desarrolla la mayor parte de la acción, la máxima institución es el Ministerio de Magia. Existe un «Estatuto Internacional del Secreto» que obliga a todos los magos y brujas del mundo a mantener en secreto la existencia del mundo mágico a los muggles. La capacidad de hacer magia, según las novelas, es innata más que aprendida, aunque los jóvenes magos deben asistir a escuelas con el fin de dominarla y controlarla. Esta capacidad es totalmente hereditaria, aunque existan magos hijos de muggles (o «sangre sucia» de forma despectiva) pues estos siempre debieron tener un ascendente mago; también es posible que existan hijos de magos sin alguna capacidad mágica. A éstos últimos se los llama «squibs». Los magos tienen un desarrollado sistema social, con su propia moneda, sanidad y una compleja red de transportes y comunicaciones. Dentro del mundo mágico, coexisten con los magos otras criaturas que también son mantenidas en secreto y fuera de contacto con los muggles. Entre ellas se encuentran dragones, fantasmas, unicornios, sirenas, centauros y otras inventadas o adaptadas por la autora como los dementores o los elfos domésticos. Cronología Los libros evitan ubicar la historia en algún año en particular, sin embargo hay un par de referencias que permiten establecer una línea de tiempo con años reales. La primera se da en la segunda novela, Harry Potter y la cámara secreta, en la que el fantasma Nick Casi-Decapitado celebra el 500º aniversario de su muerte, que ocurrió el 31 de octubre de 1492, por lo tanto, el libro se ubica en el ciclo lectivo de 1992 a 1993. Esta cronología se reitera en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la Muerte, cuando se indica que la muerte de James y Lily Potter ocurrió el 31 de octubre de 1981. Estos datos permiten deducir que el argumento de la historia transcurre desde 1981, cuando Dumbledore entrega a Harry a sus tíos al comienzo de La piedra filosofal, hasta 1998, al final de Las Reliquias de la Muerte. Novelas #Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, 26 de junio de 1997; fecha de publicación en Inglaterra) #Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, 2 de julio de 1998) #Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, 8 de julio de 1999) #Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, 8 de julio de 2000) #Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, 21 de junio de 2003) #Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, 16 de julio de 2005) #Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, 21 de julio de 2007) Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (título original: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) es el primer libro de la serie, fue publicado en Reino Unido el 30 de junio de 1997 y en español en marzo de 1999.11 Se trata de uno de los libros más vendidos de la historia, las estimaciones de sus ventas mundiales superan los 110 millones de copias. La obra cuenta la historia de Harry Potter, un mago de 11 años que descubre, justo el día de su cumpleaños, no sólo que posee poderes mágicos sino que es alguien muy importante en el mundo mágico y que debe empezar sus estudios en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Allí, de la mano de sus amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, y del director Albus Dumbledore, el joven mago descubrirá que lord Voldemort mató a sus padres y que fue Harry quién, presuntamente, lo destruyó. En la primavera de 2007, una primera edición firmada por Rowling fue subastada en Londres por £27 876. Harry Potter y la cámara secreta Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) fue publicado originalmente el 2 de julio de 1998, y en español en octubre de 1999.11 Antes de empezar su segundo curso, Harry empieza a darse cuenta que alguien no quiere que vuelva a Hogwarts. A pesar de ello, Potter vuelve al colegio mágico y, junto a sus amigos, descubre la historia de la misteriosa Cámara Secreta cuando alguien la vuelva abrir 50 años después causando una serie de daños a diversos alumnos. Lo extraño es que casi todo el mundo cree que quién la ha abierto es el propio Harry. En el segundo año de Harry en Hogwarts se introduce la figura del elfo doméstico, además de revelar un poco más del pasado de Voldemort a través de su diario personal. Este objeto tendrá un importante papel en el desarrollo del argumento. También se introducen nuevos personajes que tendrán participación significativa en los siguientes libros como Lucius Malfoy o Arthur Weasley, entre otros. Muchos de los elementos del primer boceto de este libro fueron eliminados tanto por su autora como por el editor. Además, el libro tiene una importante relación temática con el sexto libro. Mucha de la información que iba a ser develada en este tomo fue desplazada a la sexta entrega. Como consecuencia de esto, muchos de los elementos que aparecen en una forma cotidiana en la cámara secreta aparecen nuevamente en el misterio del príncipe con su verdadera relevancia. Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (Harry Potter and the Prisioner of Azkaban) fue publicado en inglés el 8 de julio de 1999, mientras que en español lo hizo en abril de 2000.11 En esta oportunidad se introducen las figuras de Remus Lupin y Sirius Black (aunque este último fue mencionado en la piedra filosofal), quien escapa de la prisión de Azkaban para matar a Peter Pettigrew, mientras el mundo mágico piensa que lo que quiere es matar a Harry, además de desarrollar la historia de los padres de Harry. Es el único libro de la serie en el que no aparece Voldemort. Este libro ganó el Premio Costa y el Premio Bram Stoker, entre otros, que lo ubican como uno de los libros fantásticos más laureados de los últimos años. Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) fue publicado en inglés el 8 de julio de 2000 y en español en marzo de 2001.11 La novela fue ganadora del Premio Hugo a la mejor novela en 2001. En esta ocasión, se narra la participación de Harry Potter en el Torneo de los tres magos, el cual termina con el resurgimiento de Voldemort. Previo a la publicación del libro, se generó mucha controversia y anticipación ante el anuncio de la autora que un personaje moriría. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) es con casi 800 páginas en su edición inglesa14 el libro más largo de la serie, un hecho que la propia autora considera un defecto.15 Fue publicado mundialmente en inglés el 21 de junio de 2003, y en español el 21 de febrero de 2004.16 La edición en español a cargo de Salamandra contó de tres versiones: una para España, otra para el cono sur y otra para Colombia, México y Estados Unidos. Esta distinción se hizo para respetar algunas particularidades del lenguaje regional.16 Su tirada inicial en español fue de 1 100 000 copias. En el quinto libro, Harry Potter debe enfrentarse tanto a un Voldemort resurgido como al resto del mundo mágico que se niega a creer que esto es cierto, empezando por el Ministerio de Magia. Este nombra a Dolores Umbridge como la nueva directora de Hogwarts, y junto con Luna Lovegood y Bellatrix Lestrange son los tres personajes más destacados que se introducen en esta entrega. Por otro lado, se revela una importante profecía que concierne a Harry y a Voldemort. Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) fue publicado en inglés el 16 de julio de 2005 y fue presentado por Rowling en una rueda de prensa reservada sólo a niños entre 8 y 16 años.17 Por su parte, en español fue publicado el 23 de febrero de 2006, con una tirada inicial de un millón de ejemplares.18 Casi un año antes de su publicación original, Rowling había manifestado en su sitio web oficial su voluntad de matar a otro personaje,19 por lo que se sucedieron una serie de apuestas no oficiales en las que se barajaron las posibilidades.20 En esta sexta entrega, Harry se topa con un antiguo libro de texto de pociones lleno de anotaciones y recomendaciones firmadas por un misterioso príncipe. Al mismo tiempo, recibe clases particulares por el propio director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, que le hace conocer momentos del pasado de Voldemort, para así enseñarle lo que son los horrocruxes, objetos elementales para lograr su victoria. Al final del libro, el profesor Severus Snape, cuya lealtad estuvo en duda durante toda la serie, asesina a Dumbledore. La frase Snape kills Dumbledore (Snape mata a Dumbledore) se convirtió en un fenómeno de internet que impulsó todo tipo de videos y gráficos. Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte La séptima y última novela, Harry Potter y las reliquias de la Muerte (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows), fue publicada en inglés el 21 de julio de 2007, cerrando la serie que duró una década. En español fue publicado el 21 de febrero de 2008, con una tirada inicial de un millón y medio de ejemplares.22 El libro batió récords de venta, con más de 11 millones de copias vendidas en sus primeras 48 horas, sólo en el Reino Unido y Estados Unidos. La marca anterior la tenía el Misterio del príncipe. Este último libro narra los acontecimientos que siguen directamente a la muerte de Dumbledore, en los que Voldemort finaliza su acenso al poder y logra dominar el Ministerio de Magia. Harry y sus amigos deciden no asistir a su último año en Hogwarts, para salir en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes restantes. Finalmente, se lleva a cabo la batalla de Hogwarts, entre la Orden del Fénix, alumnos y profesores del colegio y Voldemort y los Mortífagos. La novela finaliza con un epílogo que cuenta el futuro de los personajes supervivientes 19 años después del enfrentamiento, mostrando que cada uno de ellos ha formado sus vidas. Otras publicaciones Adicionalmente, Rowling escribió tres libros secundarios que se ubican dentro del universo argumental de las siete novelas principales. Todos se escribieron con un carácter benéfico, dado que sus recaudaciones fueron donadas a las entidades Comic Relief y The Children's Voice. Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (en inglés, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) es un libro de texto usado por los estudiantes de Hogwarts, escrito en la ficción por Newt Scamander, un afamado mago biólogo. Describe y analiza las distintas criaturas mágicas que habitan en el mundo. Fue publicado el 5 de marzo de 2001,24 con un diseño que representa a la copia usada por Harry Potter en el prisionero de Azkaban. Incluye además algunas notas al margen hechas supuestamente por los tres protagonistas. Quidditch a través de los tiempos Quidditch a través de los tiempos (en inglés, Quidditch Through the Ages) fue publicado en forma conjunta con el anterior, y persiguió los mismos fines benéficos. En este caso, se trata de un manual sobre las reglas y la historia del quidditch, el deporte más popular entre los magos. Aunque en la serie aparece como un regalo de Navidad de Hermione a Harry, el libro está diseñado como un ejemplar de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, con un aspecto algo ajado y con una pegatina que detalla los alumnos que han solicitado su préstamo anteriormente. Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo Por su parte, Los cuentos de Beedle el bardo (The Tales of Beedle The Bard) fue escrito a finales de 2007 como una «despedida de la serie» por parte de la autora.25 Sólo se hicieron siete copias manuscritas e ilustradas por Rowling, de las cuales seis fueron regaladas y una fue subastada en Londres. La subasta se llevó a cabo en la casa Sotheby's de la ciudad, y el libro fue comprado por Amazon.com por un precio de £ 1 950 000.26 Todas las copias, de 157 páginas, están forradas en cuero marroquí con ornamentos de plata e incrustaciones de piedras semi preciosas. Según la serie, Beedle el Bardo es al ficticio mundo mágico, lo que los hermanos Grimm o Hans Christian Andersen son al mundo real. Sus cuentos son conocidos popularmente entre los niños magos como lo son Cenicienta o Blancanieves entre nosotros. Una recopilación de estas historias, escrita en runas antiguas, aparece en el último libro de la heptalogía como una herencia de Albus Dumbledore a Hermione Granger y tiene un papel fundamental en el desarrollo del argumento. Origen y publicación J. K. Rowling ha trabajado en el desarrollo de la serie de Harry Potter durante 17 años. Según cuenta en su sitio web, en 1990 Rowling estaba viajando en un tren de Mánchester a Londres, cuando la idea «de repente se formó en su cabeza». Había estado escribiendo casi continuamente desde que tenía seis años, pero nunca había estado tan emocionada sobre una idea así antes. ... Simplemente me senté y pensé, durante cuatro horas (el tren se había retrasado), y todos los detalles aparecieron en mi cabeza, y este chico desarreglado y de pelo negro que no sabía que era un mago comenzó a ser cada vez más y más real para mí. En 1995, Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal estaba terminado y el manuscrito fue enviado a diversos agentes. El segundo agente al que acudió, se ofreció a representarla y enviar su manuscrito a Bloomsbury Publishing. Después de que ocho editoras rechazaron el libro, Bloomsbury ofreció a Rowling un adelanto de £2500 para la publicación. A pesar de que Rowling no había tenido en mente una categoría de edad particular para sus potenciales lectores cuando comenzó a escribir, los editores apuntaron inicialmente a niños de entre nueve y once años. En la víspera de la publicación, los editores pidieron a Joanne Rowling adoptar un seudónimo con un género más neutral, para abordar a los chicos varones de esta edad, temiendo que no estarían interesados en leer una novela escrita por una mujer. Ella eligió utilizar J.K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling), omitiendo su nombre y usando el de su abuela como segundo. El primer libro de Harry Potter fue publicado en Reino Unido por Bloomsbury en julio de 1997 y en los Estados Unidos por Scholastic en septiembre de 1998, previo pago de $105 000 a Rowling, una suma sin precedentes para un libro para niños por el derecho de las ediciones en EU.31 Temiendo que algunos de los lectores no entendieran la palabra «filosofal» ni la asociaran a un tema mágico (la piedra filosofal está relacionada con la alquimia), Scholastic insistió en que el libro sea retitulado como Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Harry Potter y la piedra del hechicero) para el mercado estadounidense. Los editores de Rowling lograron capitalizar este fenómeno gracias a las rápidas y sucesivas publicaciones de los cuatro primeros libros que no permitieron que decayera el interés de los lectores, aun incluso cuando Rowling se tomó un descanso entre la publicación de el cáliz de fuego y la Orden del Fénix.32 La serie también logró seguidores adultos, lo que impulsó dos ediciones de cada libro de Harry Potter, con texto idéntico, pero con una carátula dirigida a los niños y otra a los mayores. Finalización de la serie En diciembre de 2005, Rowling declaró en su sitio web que «2006 será el año en el que escribiré el último libro de la serie Harry Potter.» El progreso de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la Muerte fue detallado en subsecuentes actualizaciones de su diario virtual hasta su publicación, el 21 de julio de 2007. Rowling terminó el libro el 11 de enero de 2007 en el hotel Balmoral, en Edimburgo, donde escribió un mensaje debajo de un busto de Hermes que reza: «JK Rowling terminó de escribir Harry Potter y las reliquias de la Muerte en esta habitación (652) el 11 de enero de 2007.» Sin embargo, Rowling declaró que el último capítulo del séptimo libro (el epílogo) lo escribió «en más o menos 1990».En junio de 2006, en una aparición en el talk show británico Richard & Judy, Rowling anunció que este capítulo había sido modificado, dado que un personaje «se salvó» y otros dos que anteriormente sobrevivían a la historia, ahora morían. También dijo que veía la lógica en matar a Harry Potter, con el fin de evitar que otros autores escribiesen libros sobre la vida de Harry luego de Hogwarts. Después de Las Reliquias de la Muerte Rowling escribió los siete libros de Harry Potter en 17 años. En una entrevista en el año 2000 a su editor estadounidense, Rowling declaró que no hay una universidad después de Hogwarts. En cuanto a la continuación de la serie luego del séptimo libro, dijo: «no voy a decir nunca, pero no tengo planes de escribir un octavo libro». Cuando se le preguntó sobre escribir otros libros relacionados con la serie, al estilo de Quidditch a través de los tiempos o Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, respondió que consideraría hacerlo si los beneficios son destinados a la caridad, como bien sucedió con estos dos libros. Otra sugerencia fue un tipo de enciclopedia, que contuviera información que no tuvo cabida en la serie. Sobre esto, el 24 de julio de 2007, Rowling anunció en una entrevista que «probablemente» escribirá una enciclopedia del mundo de Harry Potter, la cual incluiría datos descartados de la historia, así como también información a lo ocurrido después de reliquias de la Muerte, como detalles acerca del futuro de los personajes, etc. Protagonistas Harry Potter: Es el protagonista principal y quien da título a la serie. Es un huérfano que vive con sus crueles tíos hasta que en su undécimo cumpleaños se entera de que es un mago y averigua que cuando tenía un año, Lord Voldemort asesinó a sus padres, y cuando quiso hacer lo mismo con él, la maldición asesina se volvió sobre sí mismo, haciéndolo desaparecer, mientras que a Harry sólo le quedó una cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo. Posteriormente, descubre que su destino está ligado al de Voldemort, y que debe ser él quien evite el resurgimiento del «Señor Oscuro». Hermione Granger: Junto con Harry y Ron compone el trío de protagonistas. Aunque en los primeros libros su papel es minoritario en comparación al de los dos chicos, a partir de el prisionero de Azkaban el desarrollo de su personaje crece y sus habilidades son cada vez más requeridas. Hermione es muy inteligente y estudiosa, y siempre antepone la lógica y el pensamiento frío ante la valentía de sus compañeros. A partir del cuarto libro expone implícitamente sus sentimientos hacia Ron, los cuales no se aclararán hasta la última entrega. Ron Weasley: Es el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y, junto con Hermione Granger, uno de sus compañeros de aventuras. Aparece descrito como un chico alto y pelirrojo, que junto con sus padres y hermanos (que también tienen un papel importante en la serie) viven en «la Madriguera». Ron vive a la sombra de sus cinco hermanos mayores, además de la del propio Harry, lo cual ha generado varias discusiones entre ambos a lo largo de la serie. Albus Dumbledore: Es el director de Hogwarts durante gran parte de la serie. Es considerado como uno de los magos más poderosos de su tiempo y uno de los principales mentores de Harry. Los libros suelen acabar con una conversación entre Harry y Dumbledore en las que este último revela detalles de las incógnitas que surgen en la trama. En el sexto libro da clases particulares a Harry, enseñándole sobre los horrocruxes. Al final de esta novela, es asesinado por Severus Snape, dejando al mundo mágico a merced del segundo levantamiento de Voldemort. Severus Snape: Es el profesor de las asignaturas Pociones (primero a quinto libro) y Defensa de las Artes Oscuras (sexto libro) de Hogwarts. Hasta la desaparición de Voldemort, fue un mortífago, lo que hizo que hasta el final de la serie no se descubra su verdadera lealtad. Tiene una relación de mutuo desprecio con Harry, por lo que Snape suele ser el principal sospechoso del protagonista cuando surgen misterios. En "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte", le es asignado el cargo de director de Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort: El antagonista de la serie, es un mago oscuro y malvado que quiere dominar el mundo mágico para imponer su ideología basada en la prevalencia de la sangre pura y eliminar a los muggles. Su verdadero nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle (en algunas versiones en español es traducido como Tom Sorvolo Ryddle) y aparece descrito como un ser pálido y alto, con rendijas en vez de nariz y ojos rojos con pupilas verticales. Aunque fue un ejemplar alumno de Hogwarts, dedicó su vida a las artes oscuras, y en su ufana búsqueda de la inmortalidad, desarrolló siete horrocruxes, depositando un trozo de su alma en cada uno de ellos. Después de graduarse de Hogwarts, y junto con sus seguidores, los mortífagos, inició una época de terror en el mundo mágico. Tras escuchar una profecía en la que se auguraba el nacimiento de un rival, intentó matar a Harry, pero no tuvo éxito y casi murió. Logró reconstruir su cuerpo en el cuarto libro y llegó al poder nuevamente tras la muerte de Dumbledore.